


Draco's Life in a Box

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco is moving in with Harry and together they unpack his belongings, leading to some odd discoveries.Written for Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition and the prompt: "What the Hell is this?" While unpacking for their first time moving in together, one of them finds an item while unpacking the other's belongings that is either embarrassing or upsetting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Draco's Life in a Box

“This is the last box,” Draco said as he carried a large cardboard box into Grimmauld Place. “Then we can start unpacking them.” 

“For some reason, I didn’t think you’d have so much stuff,” Harry said, looking around at the piles of boxes that were now sitting in the front hallway. 

“Well, I’ve got all of my clothes, of course,” Draco replied, putting the box down. “And all of my books, school things and just general belongings.” 

“You’ve brought all your school things?” Harry asked, looking up at him. 

“Yes, haven’t you still got yours?” Draco replied, a hint of surprise in his voice. 

“Well, yeah, but I’ve lived here for years,” Harry said. “I thought you’d maybe leave them at your parents’.” 

“Oh. No, that didn’t occur to me,” Draco said, shrugging. “I have brought literally everything I own with me.” 

Harry laughed. “Alright, it’s not a problem. This house has three floors, plenty of room to store everything.” 

“Good. Where should we start?” Draco asked, looking around. 

“Have you got any idea where the things you don’t really need anymore are?” Harry asked, looking at a box labelled ‘dress robes’. 

“I think all of my school things are in my old trunk, there,” Draco said, pointing. 

“Alright, well that’s a start. Anything you don’t really need anymore can go up to the third floor. I’ve got one room up there that’s a glorified storage cupboard,” Harry replied. 

“Sounds good to me,” Draco said, nodding. “Most of my dress robes can go up there too. I only need a couple of sets nowadays.” 

Harry picked up the box labelled ‘dress robes’ and passed it across to Draco. “Righto, you go through that and pick which ones you want to keep, then.” 

Draco took the box and nodded. “Okay. If you want to have a look through that box, the one labelled ‘bedroom’, there’s all sorts in there and I know I won’t want it all. A lot of it is from my childhood.” 

“Alright,” Harry said, stepping over another box and stopping by the one Draco was pointing to. “I’ll ask you about anything I’m not sure of.” 

Draco nodded, opening the box of dress robes and beginning to look through them. 

Harry sat down and opened the bedroom box. Peering inside, he lifted some things out to start looking through them. After finding numerous decorative items that he supposed must be heirlooms, he put his hand back into the box and felt something soft under his fingers. Closing his hand around it, he pulled the item out of the box and stared at it. “What the hell is this?” 

Draco looked up and felt his cheeks grow hot as he realised what Harry was holding. “Er…” 

“Draco?” Harry asked, the corner of his mouth twitching. 

“It’s nothing,” Draco muttered. “A stupid toy.” 

“Oh, really? I’ll put it in the pile of stuff to be chucked out then, yeah?” Harry asked. 

“Ye–no! Don’t you dare,” Draco said, leaping across the room to snatch the toy out of Harry’s hand. 

Harry laughed. “Alright, I was only joking. It obviously means a lot to you.” 

Draco nodded, looking down at the toy fondly. “Babbitty Rabbitty,” he said, looking up at Harry. “I used to enjoy the story when I was a child and Mother bought me this when I was four.” 

Harry smiled, looking down at the worn, rather threadbare brown rabbit in Draco’s hands. “And you’ve still got it?” 

Draco nodded again. “It’s been by my bedside all through Hogwarts,” he admitted. “Under a charm so no-one could see it, but it was there.” 

Harry laughed again. “Well, that’s something I would never have guessed.” 

“And that was the point of the charm,” Draco said, lifting his chin slightly. “Babbitty stays. You will have to deal with it.” 

Harry grinned. “Alright, I suppose I can make that sacrifice.” 

“Good,” Draco said, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye as he went back to his own box, pressing a soft kiss to the head of Babbitty Rabbitty as he did so.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
